1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external module, and more particularly, to an external module having a movable connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, computers nowadays are more and more widely used and the computer functions have also been more and more versatile. In order to quickly and conveniently increase the computer performance or add the computer function, a computer host typically includes a bus expansion portion, such as, AGP bus slots, PCI bus slots, USB expansion pin sets, or Thunderbolt bus slots.
In general, the host has already been equipped with multiple bus connectors for connecting peripherals such as a mouse, a printer, a scanner or an external hard disk. However, not all bus connectors can satisfy the current needs of the users. Therefore, as the computer peripherals become more and more versatile, users may often face the situation that the host has not provided enough bus connectors, or the bus connectors already provided by the host are not used thus causing a waste. What is needed, therefore, is a device or method which takes full advantage of the bus connectors or allows the bus connectors to vary according to need.